


Mr. and Mrs. Smith

by Delphi



Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Crossdressing, Drama, Genderplay, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu wedding night, in retrospect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 round of Kink Bingo. Kink: "Gender Play"

It was only play-acting. They were actors then, after all—Ezra and Benjamin Smith. The Smith Brothers, the others in the troupe called them, even though Benjamin had been with the company for a year by the time Ezra joined them in Missouri. He and Benjamin had taken to each other, however. They were...close.

He shut his eyes as Benjamin's lips touched the back of his neck and the corset drew tighter.

That's it," Benjamin murmured. "Now breathe out."

They had a hotel room that night. It hardly qualified as more than a linen closet, but it was better than sleeping rough in a wagon as they did on the road. He shivered as Benjamin drew back. He felt ridiculous, dressed up as he was in a chemise and stockings from the ladies' wardrobe, which Benjamin had somehow snuck up to the room. Ridiculous, and excited, and mutely stepping into the dress when Benjamin gently prodded him.

He blushed, grateful there was no mirror in which to see how foolish he looked, and cursed himself for everything he'd ever confided to Benjamin about women. About wishing his mother would stay married, safe and looked after somewhere. About the...seductiveness of such notion. Being courted. Being kept.

"This isn't even remotely binding," he said feebly as Benjamin took him by the hand and drew him closer to the lamp standing in the middle of the floor. His stomach was full of painful butterflies and his chest had tightened up with something he couldn't describe.

"It was, once," Benjamin said, with that secretive smile on his lips, as if he were perpetually pleased by some grand con pulled upon everyone he'd ever met. "Three times around the fire, and you were married for a year and a day."

That was the thing about Benjamin. Perhaps it was his accent. Perhaps it was the way he seemed far older than his years. But he was persuasive—the sort of persuasive that Ezra had only ever grasped at being. The sort of persuasive that made him want to close his eyes and be led by the hand, to be as young as he had never felt, to be as unwise as he had never been. So, for that night, he let himself believe.

Has he ever been married? He takes a drink and leans back in his chair, giving JD his best rueful smile. "Me? Now what sort of husband would I make?"

* 

Methos had shared sorrier wedding beds, and in the darkness, giddy on new love, the cramped and dirty hotel room could well have been a palace. Ezra was uncharacteristically quiet under him, nearly shaking with pleasure in his new clothes, eager and hard beneath the soft chemise as Methos caressed him.

"Shh," he murmured, gentling him as he would a virgin. His hands followed the path of silk stockings up well-muscled legs. "It's all right, darling."

Ezra opened his mouth, perhaps to protest, but Methos kissed him firmly. He undressed Ezra with just as much care as he'd costumed him, his mouth attending to every inch of newly bared skin.

"It's all right," he said again, stroking him, fingers moving stealthily in the dark. "Leave everything to me."

The small noises that Ezra couldn't quite keep back stoked his fire as he palmed a jar from his trunk—his fingers soon slick and rubbing at Ezra's cleft, making him gasp and spread his legs.

He took Ezra's hand and let him feel for himself. "See how wet you are? You're going to like this, I promise."

When he pressed into him, Ezra let out a darling gasp of surprise, as though they hadn't been tumbling each other at every opportunity for the last six months and three states. Ezra's arms and legs locked around him as they rocked together, holding on so tight, all but begging him to stay.

“Shh, darling. I have you.” He kissed him again and again. “I have you.”

His shortest marriage? He taps his glass imperiously and refuses to answer until Joe tops it up.

"One night. Slipped out the window sometime before dawn and I woke up alone."

"One night?" Joe peers at him in the way he does when he suspects his leg is being pulled—so to speak. "Now that's a bad honeymoon. Doesn't reflect well on you, buddy."

Methos chuckles. "I think it was too good, if you care to believe it."

"You ever see her again?"

He smiles and takes a drink, thinking back to a certain dusty border town. "Ah, now. That's another story entirely, my friend."


End file.
